martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Realm Demons
These demons were like a stream of air. They were fast, cunning, and loved to devour any form of energy. To a mystic realm demon, martial artists were the best source of energy. Mystic realm demons excelled in will attacks. Once they invaded a martial artist’s spiritual sea, they would desperately attempt to swallow up that martial artist’s will. If they discovered a martial artist, they would swarm them and suck up all of their body’s energy and life essence. However, while a mystic realm demon posed a danger to a martial artist, they could also be considered a great wealth. A mystic realm demon swallowed up a massive amount of energy, purifying this energy to form their body. If one could catch these demons and toss them into a pill furnace, they could turn these demons into the purest form of heaven and earth origin energy and absorb it to cultivate. This heaven and earth origin energy was greatly different from the heaven and earth origin energy in the Divine Realm! Overview A mystic realm demon was a life form of energy. They naturally evolved from the energy of the world, and also relied on that same energy for sustenance. If energy was lacking, then they would even devour each other. Normally, a mystic realm demon would grow to a certain stage and then a new mystic realm demon would develop from their body and split out. Afterwards, the old mystic realm demon would slowly wither away until death. It was already excellent for a mystic real demon to live to a thousand years, and those that lived to several thousand years were even fewer. As for those 10,000 year mystic realm demons, they were nearly extinct! However, mystic realm demons were similar to human martial artists in that there were also those geniuses amongst them with a massive destiny upon their bodies. There were some mystic realm demons that were born with Law energy far more exquisite and profound than others. Then, because they encountered great lucky chances, they were able to swallow up spirit medicines, spirit pills, or other heavenly materials. They were able to gather a massive amount of energy within their bodies, changing the Laws within them and making a breakthrough that extended their lifespan. The longer a mystic realm demon lived and the more energy they devoured, the stronger they would be. And the mystic realm demons had developed for several hundred million years already, slowly fumbling their way forwards. They now had their own rudimentary martial arts civilization. Although they couldn’t compare with humanity’s splendid and majestic martial arts history, they were themselves pure forms of energy. Once they displayed their own abilities that were similar to martial skills, their strength doubled! Stages * 10 year old mystic realm demon * 100 year old mystic realm demon * 1,000 year old mystic realm demon * 10,000 year old mystic realm demon * 100,000 year old mystic realm demon * Asura King mystic realm demon - late Divine Transformation powerhouse ** According to the God Beast Mystic Realm Compendium, the records showed that when a mystic realm demon reached 100,000 years of age, they would be able to undergo demonic tribulation and be reborn into the incarnation of an Asura King. ** An Asura King was equal to a human late Divine Transformation powerhouse. And, because a mystic realm demon was formed from energy to begin with, the energy within their bodies would be 10 times greater than that of a human! In terms of just energy alone, they could even compare with an early Divine Lord realm powerhouse. Trivia * The older mystic realm demons had strength 10 times or even tens of times greater than an ordinary mystic realm demon. But, the Laws inherent within their bodies were also far from what a common mystic realm demon could compare with. * A mystic realm demon that was slightly blue in color were mystic realm demons that were thousands of years old and were nearing 10,000 years of age. * A mystic realm demon was a life form of energy, a being with no physical body. However, if it had the chance to swallow up a massive amount of life force and blood energy then it could condense its own mortal body. Category:Divergent Realms Category:Demon Race Category:33 Heavens